HAUNTED NIGHTS
by ranmouri4
Summary: This is horror story . I have tried a new version of Ran & Shinichi... Sorry the first chap was not good pls check it out and review first knew chaps will be romance then comes horror . thank you no flames Ran and haibara are twin sister ans shinichi is their childhood friend they meet kaito and aoko and all get haunted
1. Chapter 1

God! I am going to be late to school" said Shinichi. He was keeping his breakfast in his mouth and was arranging his bag and went out of the gate .Thank Gosh! I will reach school on time said seeing his watch.

.

While walking to school he saw Ran and Ai walking. Hi there girls said Nicholas.' Hi Shinichi'said Ai 'Hey Shinichi' said Ran pleasantly.

Ran is Shinichi's friend and love interest. She is intelligent caring .she is good at karate and judo and plays piano.

Ai Haibara is Ran's twin and Shinichi's friend. Calm and intelligent, a good fashion designer and cares for her sister. She too has serious crush on Shinichi.

'Hey did you finish the record Shinichi?' Asked Ai

'Nope! But almost finished It' said Shinichi. 'You are careless Shinichi! Are you high schooler' said Ran. 'If I don't finish my record what's the big deal! And don't be scaredy cat' said Shinichi in an arrogant voice.

Ran got angry and shouted 'BAKA! BECAUSE TODAY IS THE LAST DATE TO SUBMIT IDIOT!' Said Ran wanted to give a kick with her karate but as her sister was standing she controlled herself and walked forward.

Shinichi remembered everything and thought that Ran was right." Ya! Ran was right now I have to finish my record and ask Ran sorry" said Shinichi feeling guilty." Don't worry! Shinichi you know that she is short tempered "said Ai to make him feel better.

'We can convince Ran but what about the record?' Asked Ai little worried. 'I don't know I will say some excuses 'said Shinichi sadly. Both Ai and Shinichi went towards school and saw Ran waiting for them. Shinichi ran towards Ran and both apologized for their mistake.

'Any ways what are going to do for record we have submit our record in fourth period' asked Ran anxiously I don't know let's see 'said Shinichi with a cocky grin and Ran glared.

As the three entered to the class Makato and Sonoko ran towards them and greeted them. 'Hey !Shinichi did you finish your record' asked Makato curiously.

Makato is only one son of a rich family and Shinichi's friend and he is in love with Sonoko. He is brilliant but a bizarre. He is a kind and gentle.

No! I didn't finish how about you?' asked Shinichi. 'What! You didn't finish but I finished the record' said Makato. 'How about your lady love did she finish the record? Asked Shinichi In order to tease him.

Ya! of course Sonoko finished and how about yours? Asked Makato blushing. 'Mine I and Ran finished it' said Shinichi in low tone. What! Asked Makato. Shinichi said "It was nothing and changed the topic". Then Sonoko, Ai and Ran came.

And the period was about to start Shinichi's was shivering with fear although he was a great detective he was afraid of this teacher because he had proudly said That he would submit his record on date but now what has happened to his words what would the teacher think of him.

Inside his mind chains of thoughts were running. Ran and Ai could do nothing but feel pity for him. Suddenly his fortune struck Shinichi and Ran was called by the principal.

THANKS FOR READING HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT  
UNTIL THEN ITS  
RANMOURI4


	2. THE SURPRISE

_Sry guys the first chapter was not that good I hope u would like the second chapter?_

_Ranmouri4 presents_

_**HAUNTED** **NIGHTS**_

_**CHAPTER 2: THE SURPRISE **_

**_Both Shinichi and Ran were heading towards principal's office with a curiosity. Shinichi was really happy his luck worked he escaped from the record work. Ran saw his grinning face and smiled she was happy for him. They reached the office and were waiting for the call from principal._**

**"_I think you have a good lucky charm that's why you escaped" said Ran with a smile. The place was tidy and silent. Shinichi saw Ran and smiled, kept his hands behind his head and said "ya thank god! I escaped from the teacher but I have to finish my work"._**

**_Ran shook her head hopelessly at his laziness and wondered why they were called by the principal. She felt nervous and recalled if she had done any mistake. Shinichi saw this and smirked._**

**"_You are thinking why we are called right? Don't worry we have done anything wrong I think we are called because results would have come that International IQ Test remember" said Shinichi. That IQ Test was held all over the world the six brilliant students would be selected from each country and the countries would be given rank according to the IQ of the citizens. The six students would become a team._**

**_Ran was shocked and asked "How do you know that I was thinking about this". Shinichi smirked seeing Ran shocked he was happy and become proud of himself. He knew about Ran as they are childhood, he knew her weakness and strength he also knew what she is afraid off. But he didn't know that she liked him as much as he was just an ordinary person in front of her. He could show all the emotions in front of her. Ran was special for him._**

**"_Your expression shows what you are thinking and a detective should be able to know what others are thinking my idol Holmes taught me, besides I wonder why Haibara didn't participate in this test " asked Shinichi. He knew that Haibara is a genius. She was capable of becoming a scientist in fact he thought that one day she would definitely become a scientist. Her passion and knowledge of science made him think about this._**

**"_Well a detective nerd is always a detective nerd" said Ran in order to irritate Shinichi. Shinichi glared at her and closed his eyes. Ran laughed. "I don't know why she didn't write it's a good opportunity for her but she said that she is not interested I don't understand why did Haibara didn't she write the test and I just can't believe her words" said Ran wondering. Shinichi nodded his head in agreement and they become silent_ _once again with their own thoughts._**

**_Then the bell in the principal office rang and so Shinichi and Ran went inside. Mrs Mizuki Yokomizo the principal of Teitan high school. "Come in Mr Kudo and Miss Mouri" said Mizuki. Both came and sat in their chairs and were eager to know the news." Hello Mam may I know the reason we are called for" asked Shinichi_**

**"_Congrats! You two are selected for the IQ test" said Mizuki. Both become very happy especially Ran. She was that happy that she didn't know that she was doing she hugged Shinichi and Shinichi blushed hardly._**

**" _four people are coming two people from Osaka and Two people from east Tokyo and you people are going to Australia within 2-3 days anyways check your Emails with this computers there may be more Details and prepare yourself OK and all the best " said Mizuki. Then Shinichi nodded his head." Thank you Mam" said Ran _**

**_And they checked their mails. This test was conducted by THE INTERNATIONAL INTELLIGENCE__ QUOTIENT ORGANIZATION. All the countries would participate and the participants will be trained by the members of the organization. And c__ountry which secures highest in the test will be the Champion. Every year is test would take place in each country and the participants would get all the facilities from the organization._**

**_Then both came to the class it was lunch break and everyone asked them so Ran told them every one congratulated them." Aww... this is bad if Haibara goes with Shinichi-Kun it would be like a honeymoon" said Sonoko teasing them. Seeing Shinichi and Haibara's blushed face Ran laughed and Haibara glared at her._**

**"_It would have been good if it was London I could get a chance to go Holmes place "said Shinichi. Ran got irritated and replied "mystery-freak! And I am wondering about the four people "said Ran. Then Sonoko got a chance a to tease Ran. "Oiy! Ran I think you will have a boyfriend when you come back from Australia "said Sonoko. All laughed and Ran told to shut their mouths._**

**"_I wonder how Australia is going to be said Ran seeing dreamily. Little did she know that a danger was ahead._**

_Guys! If u have any questions u can ask and please review good are bad thanks the ghostly things will come ahead – until then this is Ranmouri4 (23.03.13)_


End file.
